This invention relates to a novel bisquinolinol or bisbenzoquinolinol compound, to an intermediate compound thereof, to a process for the production thereof and to a use thereof for extracting metal ions.
It is known to use 8-quinolinol or 10-benzoquinolinol as an extractant for metal ions. The known extractants, however, are disadvantageous, because the metal-capturing power is not fully satisfactory. Additionally, the known extractants have problems because they fail to show preference to specific metal ions or because their extraction performance depends upon the pH of the liquid from which metal ions are extracted.